Deal
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: "For a hundred galleons, you'd have to pretend to be my girlfriend for Christmas."/ "Fine."/ "Deal?"/ "Deal."/ "Deals a deal, Weasley, no backing out."/ "Weasleys never do."/ - A story of blackmail, friendship, love, drama and change. New characters will be added as story progresses.
1. The Deal Is On

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to J K Rowling, the empress of magic.**

* * *

A/N: Normally, I do this at the end, but here I am. Okay, this is a completely new kind of story I'm trying out here, like absolutely completely new. So, I would like some honest feedback on what you think of this story. So, please review it, and tell me what exactly you thought, because I've never done this before.

STORY TAKES PLACE TWO YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS. YEAR: 2000

* * *

"Weasley!" came a cold voice from across the empty street.

Ginny paid no attention as she made her way down the street, her red hair bouncing behind her.

"Weasley!"

Ginny whipped around, her eyes seething as she looked at the ivory haired boy who was calling her name.

"Knew you'd turn eventually," Draco said cheekily.

Ginny scowled at him, and turned around, walking faster than ever past the shops, and towards her brother's joke store. She could hear footsteps behind her, they got closer with every second, and then they came to a stop behind her, and she was yanked backwards by the collar of her shirt.

"Malfoy, geroff –"

The boy let go of the shirt immediately, and stared into her bright brown eyes, pleading her to listen for a moment.

"What is it?" she snapped.

Draco contemplated on easing her into the question, but gauging by the way she was standing, like she wouldn't stay here long, he thought he best get to business immediately.

"For a hundred galleons, you'd have to pretend to be my girlfriend for Christmas."

Ginny looked at him like he'd gone bonkers. In fact, she leaned in and touched his forehead lightly with her cool hand, and then immediately backed away.

"Stop wasting my time, Malfoy."

With that, she started walking away briskly, but he caught her hand in time and turned her around.

She gave him an annoyed look and let out a deep breath angrily.

"I'm serious. Just for Christmas. 10 days. That's it."

"And why the sodding hell would I do that?"

"You need the money, don't you?"

"What are you on about?"

"The Weasels wedding to the mud-Granger. I heard you promised them it's your gift to them. I don't know of the backstory, but I know of the promise."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You're wasting your time."  
"Two hundred galleons," he offered.

"Malfoy, leave me alone."

"Alright, five hundred. Last offer," he retorted cordially.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"I have my reasons."

"Look, there are a lot of girls here. Just ask someone else."

"No! It has to be you."

"Taken a fancy to me, have we Malfoy?"

"No! Look, I just need a Weasley."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're seven children. Take another one. Oh, wait, let me correct that, we're six, because you and your death eater idiots killed my brother!"

Draco remained silent, letting her anger seep out, her face turned back to its normal colour and he could now make out the difference between her face and hair.

"Look, please, I really need this, you have to understand that."

"No, I'm not gonna understand it. Not until you explain."

"Okay! Okay! The war changed me alright? I don't know if it's for the better or worse, but it changed me. But it didn't change my parents. They still have the same views on blood purity, and supremacy and all that nonsense."

"And how do I fit into the picture?"

"I have to show them I'm not going to listen to every darn thing they say. They can't control me. I have to show them that I'm an individual, not someone they can manipulate and force into something."

"So, why don't you leave? Get a job? Start a new life?"

"Yeah, like anyone's going to give a Malfoy a job now. I need the inheritance. But I also need to show them that I'm not going to indulge in their every whim and fancy. It's called conscious unparenting or something like that. I need to rebel. Plus, I just really want to piss my father off for getting me involved in that life scarring situation in the first place. "

Ginny shook her head impatiently. " _Again,_ where do I come in?"

"You're the rebellion."

Ginny scoffed. "I-uh- what?"

"You're a Weasley. The biggest blood traitors there are."

"Oh, thank you," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," replied Draco with a smirk.

For a moment, Ginny smiled, but she turned into a scowl as she saw him looking.

"So, what say, Weasley? Will you help?"

Ginny shook her head uncertainly.

"Oh come on aren't you Gryffindorks always on about seeing the good in everyone? You have the chance to save two people. You guys speak of changing the world, making it a better place. Well, start by changing the bad people into good ones."

"Are you calling yourself bad?"

"No, that would be my parents," said Draco cheekily.

Ginny raised her eyebrow carefully.

Draco's face suddenly turned serious and he was no longer cocky. Instead, his tone was sincere.

"Look, they're not bad people. They just….they're confused. We all are. We chose the wrong side, all right? And we're hurt, damaged, and we just need to be brought back to the light. And because of our pride, which got recently tossed out the window for me, we are reluctant to admit that we need help."

Ginny sighed deeply. "Look, Malfoy, even if I do this, people are gonna talk, and it's just not normal, you know, I don't think –"

Draco cut her off. "Look, this is my final offer. One thousand galleons, no mention of this ever again, eight days, and I'll never bother you again."

Ginny closed her eyes, and let out a huff of air. "One thousand galleons?"

"Bet that'll pay for dear Ronniekins wedding."

"Ahhhh….what the hell? Why am I even considering this? I should just say no."

Draco looked at her expectantly.

Ginny shook her head disbelievingly, and grumbled. "Fine."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal's a deal, Weasley. No backing out."

"Weasleys never do."

Malfoy scoffed, which he quickly turned into a coughing fit as he earned a death glare from her.

"So, see you at the Malfoy Manor on the twenty fourth?"

"See you there," said Ginny formally.

Both nodded their heads in acknowledgement and walked off in opposite directions.


	2. The 24th

**DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter 1.**

* * *

Ginny yanked the pillow over her head as the sunlight poured into her room through a small gap in her pale blue curtains. She groaned as the light seemingly became brighter, and turned the other way.

It didn't help though, for in a few minutes, Ginny realized she was awake, and there wasn't any way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. She groaned as she stumbled out of bed, shoving her hair rather unceremoniously into a messy bun, and splashing her face with icy cold water. She took a while to get ready, partly because she was half asleep, and partly because she was dreading telling her mother she wouldn't be staying at The Burrow for Christmas.

When she finally trudged down the stairs, she noticed Harry sitting at the far end of the room, paper in one hand and coffee in the other. Her mother had probably invited him to stay for Christmas. He gave her a small smile, and she purposefully ignored him.

"Ginny!" exclaimed her mother. "Merlin, how long have you been sleeping? So much to do today. I'd like you and Hermione to help me with the dinner. And the garden has got to be degnomed. Charlie can do that. And the house has to be tidied up. Bill, honey, could you do that?"

"I will do it," chirped Fleur from the doorway, in heavily accented English that persisted, but had improved impressively over the last few years.

Molly smiled appreciatively at her daughter-in- law, who grinned back.

"Oh dear, and I almost forgot the tree. The twins will have to do that –"

Molly broke off mid-sentence, and cursed silently. The room was dead quiet. No one dared to speak, and the tension was palpable. Gina gulped slightly and her eyes made her way slowly to George, who was pointedly looking away from them, but if he noticed the mistake in his mother's sentence, he made no indication of it, and continued to sip his orange juice, albeit slightly tensely.

Probably not the best time, thought Ginny, judging by her mother's emotional state, and the obvious tension in the room, but it was now or never. Molly had returned to making porridge and was facing away from Ginny.

"Ummm...Mum...I'm not staying at the Burrow for Christmas."

"What's that, dear?" asked Molly absentmindedly.

"Christmas. I have to be somewhere else."

"Off to meet a boy, are we?" teased Charlie

Ginny groaned internally. Charlie, of all her brothers, was the most oblivious or her relationship - if you could call it that - with Harry. Sure, he liked him well enough, but he felt no special inclination towards him, and therefore felt no shame in teasing her with other boys.

Perhaps, in a way he was right. Harry and Ginny hadn't been a couple for a while now. For almost two years, Ginny had tried to talk sense into him, but it was no use. The war had left him shattered and broken, and for almost three fourth of a year, he hadn't talked to any of them. And when he did, he was distant and aloof. Only recently had he started to return to his former self, and Ginny had tried in vain to explain to him that she wanted to help him move on, but he refused to let her.

 _"Everyone who I ever cared about is dead. Don't you get it? I don't want that."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. There was a war going on, people were bound to die. They did so because it was inevitable, not because you loved them."_

 _"I'm an omen. Anyone related to me is –"_

 _"Have you gone barmy? Stop being so stupid. Merlin, what's gotten into you? Ron and Hermione and me and mum and dad and young teddy even, we all love you and we're right here."_

 _"Exactly! I don't want to lose you, too. I've lost enough already. I'm not going to be the cause of death of the people I love. Again."_

 _"It was a war, Harry!"_

 _"Because of me."_

 _"Not everything is about you. Stop being so selfish. It was a war to establish a better world. To rid it of evil."_

 _"Well, if it weren't for me, so many people wouldn't be dead. Poor Teddy, doesn't know his own parents. If I had just gotten there sooner, it would've been so much easier, I shouldn't have asked for time, I should've just gone to him when he asked for me."_

 _"And what would that's have done, Mr, I'm-the-reason-every-tragedy-occurs? You would've died. And then, he would've finished every last one of us. Or we would be living in a society where Hermione wouldn't be allowed a wand. Is that what you think is better?"_

 _"It's not like that. People died. I watched them. It hurts, I can't stop thinking about it. It haunts me. Everyday. I can never forget."_

 _"I know, Harry. I was there. I see them, too. We could do this together. I want to help you."_

 _"No, just stay away from me. It'll be better for you, I promise. Just stay away. You'll be happy that way."_

Ginny blinked, and the memory faded.

"No, I have a couple of odd jobs all over the country. I'll be staying at a friend's. Got lots of work together.

"Oh, Ginny, this is ridiculous, can't you go some time else?" cried Molly.

"Mum, this is the best time of the year. People in the holiday spirit, waiting to spend money, and almost everyone is off. It's perfect for business. You know I need it."

"Ginny, why can't you just be a little less stubborn and let all of us chip in?" asked Bill, his hand laying protectively on his wife's protruding belly, as though afraid someone would snatch the baby away.

"Because… I want to stand up for myself."

"Ginny, we could all help," added Harry.

"But," she replied glaring at Harry, "I don't want help. I want to do this myself."

"Why?" asked George.

"Because, I need to be Ginny. Not the Weasley Girl, or Arthur's daughter, or Ron Weasley's sister or Harry Potter's girlfriend," she said haughtily, spitting out the last few words."

She noticed Harry grimace, but didn't care too much about it.

"Oh, and paying for dear Ronniekins wedding will make you famous?" asked George sarcastically.

"I don't want to be famous, it's not about the others, I want to be self-made, and the first step is feeling confident about myself, and this will help me, so can't you all just be happy for me?"

There was a small silence at the table as she uttered the words, and slowly people started whispering, and a few grudging 'all rights' were heard, and Ginny beamed at her family.

"What odd jobs will you be doing?" asked Harry, rather protectively, and Ginny almost felt herself redden slightly.

"It's a secret."

"So, where will you stay again?

"Mum, please," groaned Ginny.

"Oh, alright. When will you be back, then?"

"The 1st."

"Everyone's leaving that day."

"I know, but we'll have Easter and summer, and lots of time to catch up. I swear, you'll have so much fun, you won't even miss me.

"Oh, alright, go on then. Have fun. And if you need anything –"

"I know, I know."

Ginny was pulled into bear like hugs. Several minutes, and slightly annoyed glares at Harry later, she was finally ready to leave.

She apparated to the Malfoy Manor, and stood panting slightly at the gate. No matter what she had convinced herself of earlier, she was nervous, she was in enemy territory, but she reminded herself it was for Ron and Ginny, and braced herself accordingly.

She pulled off her grey cloak, and rid herself of the dark pants she had been wearing at breakfast to reveal a pale blue dress, that fit her perfectly, and had a small satin ribbon at the side to add to the delicate beauty of it. She let her hair fall down to her mid-back, and applied a dash of make up before making her way to the door.

She passed a garden on the way, that had an abundance of flowers, many of which she didn't recognize, they were all magical though. The white mansion loomed in front of her, it's walls high and impressive, the pillars carved from stone. She decided to marvel at the beauty of the house later, and walked faster towards the door.

She knocked on the door lightly at first, and when no one answered, a bit more firmly.

Surprisingly, instead of a house elf, a slender woman with blonde hair tied into a neat bun, crystal blue eyes and a tired, yet haughty expression on her face opened the door. When she saw Ginny, her eyes turned into immediate disdain, which she quickly replaced with an indifferent stare.

"Yes?" she asked politely, though Ginny could tell that rather impolite words were waiting to leave her mouth.

"I'm Ginny Weas –"

"I know who you are. What do you want?" she asked, her tone blatantly formal.

"Is Draco home?"

Narcissa Malfoy, whose skin had started to develop creases near the eyes, looked startled, and she didn't do anything to hide it. She eyed the pretty girl at the door wearily, and simply stood there.

Ginny was started to feel slightly intimidated by her stare, and almost faltered when she said, "I'd like to see him."

Narcissa's eyes flashed in a combination of suspicion and anger. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a call of 'Ginny!' by an uncharacteristically enthusiastic Draco. He ran down the stairs, his white blond hair swept to one side, his grey eyes bright for once, as he made his way to the two women. He would've looked rather handsome, thought Ginny, if he didn't have that arrogant smirk on his face, and that inarguable air of superiority. 'False superiority,' added Ginny mentally.

Draco placed his arm around Ginny's waist slowly, and smiled thankfully. Instinctively, Ginny shrugged it off as soon as he touched her. Whether Narcissa noticed the second part or not, she had noticed her son put his hand around the girl's waist, and if possible, her skin had turned paler than in already was. She had called for her husband twice, and now he was by her side eyeing the girl beside his son. He narrowed his eyes, and sent her a hateful look, which she mirrored immediately.

"Mother, Father," said Draco, bringing their attention to him as he tentatively put his arm around her shoulder, and to his visible relief, she had let it stay.

"This is Ginny Weasley. My girlfriend."

It was hard to tell which of his parent's faces showed more disgusted shock.

* * *

A/N: Well, hello! How was this chapter? Did you like it, or hate it? Or were you completely indifferent to it? Do let me know, reviews make me very happy.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story and/or put it on alert. It means a lot! (:


	3. A Malfoy And A Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own HP, unfortunately.**

* * *

Hermione washed the last of the plates lying in the sink, and was about to dry them when she heard Harry make his way into the kitchen.

"Any idea where she's gone?" he asked hopefully

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, because you've made it abundantly clear that you don't want her in your life."

"Hermione! You know –"

"Look, Harry, if you can come up with an actual reason for blocking her out, then you and I can have this conversation."

"But, Hermione –"

Hermione walked off before Harry could give her another pathetic excuse.

* * *

Narcissa was the first to recover from the initial shock. Her eyes, which had grown abnormally large, returned to their normal size and she spoke calmly, but with an extremely definite stern edge, "Draco, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Mother, we have a guest. Wouldn't it only be right to let her in first?"

Narcissa turned to Lucius, who stood stone faced, yet obviously seething with anger as she made up her mind. When he made no sign, she turned towards Ginny, grudgingly, with a forced smile, which to Ginny looked rather like a grimace, and said in a falsely sweet voice, "Come in."

Ginny walked behind Draco, and was shown to a fur sofa in the sitting room. Despite the comfort of the material, and the size of the seat, Ginny found herself sitting stiffly at one end as she waited for Draco's return.

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled Narcissa through gritted teeth when Draco and her reached the passage below the stairwell.

"Meaning of what, Mother? Am I not allowed to see people?"

"Don't you act smart with your Mother, boy," added Lucius harshly.

"Well, as far as I know, dating someone isn't a crime. And well, even if it was, that's something we're used to."

"I want her out of here," said Narcissa in a monotone.

"She will be. By the first," replied Draco calmly.

"You're asking her to stay here? A Weasley at the Malfoy Manor?" asked Lucius incredulously.

"Surely you don't plan to bring her for the ball?" asked Narcissa, cringing with every word.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that. She'll be needing a dress. I'm sure I'll find one in the memoirs room. Pity you don't have any of Aunt Andromeda's dresses. I think she's more her size."

"Draco, this is not funny."

"Oh, the only thing funny about this is that you still think that it's a joke, when I'm rather serious about this. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to show my girlfriend to her room," said Draco triumphantly.

With that, Draco walked out of the foyer and into the sitting room, pulled Ginny up lightly with her hand and walked her up the stairs.

As soon as his parents could no longer see them, he let go.

"I hope you don't expect me to stay in the same room as you," said Ginny disgustedly.

"Never, dear."

"Don't call me dear," she spat.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, sweetie," teased Draco.

"Where's my room?"

"Well, for someone who's spent their life living in a box, you're rather demanding."

Ginny glared at him for a second, and then, slapped him hard.

Draco held his cheek painfully, and winced slightly.

"Merlin, calm down, Weasley. Down the corridor, third door to the right."

* * *

Ginny made her way down the hallway, pushing the aforementioned door back, to reveal a moderately large room, with light green curtains shielding the light from coming in. Her eyes instantly made their way to the bed, which to her slight fear, was for two people. She placed her bag in the small cupboard at the end of the room, and sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath, her heart beating in her chest audibly as she realised one week was a rather long time to be spending in a house like this. Despite its grandeur and massiveness, it didn't resemble a home. If she had lived here, she would never have wanted to come back for the vacations.

She looked around the room once more, her eyes stopping at a small photograph by the dresser. It showed two young girls in black and white, hand in hand as they looked up at the camera innocently. But something was wrong with the photograph. It felt incomplete, like as if it had been torn from an album and stuffed into a frame. And that's when she saw it, another hand outstretched holding on to the little girl's shoulder. But that's all there was, just the trace of an arm. No person to accompany it. But why was it here? Couldn't Narcissa Malfoy keep the picture in her own room? Then, it hit her. Ginny felt sick. The room seemed to shrink, and her breath was laboured. She ran out, holding her hair back, only to crash into a bored Draco.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Never seen a room that's bigger than a shoe box?"

"I can't stay there. You can't expect me to stay...there," Ginny said despairingly, ignoring his snide comment.

"Well, it's a rather lovely room. I don't see why not."

"That's it. I'm leaving," said Ginny with finality, enunciating each word.

"Oh, alright, alright. I'll find somewhere else for you. Now, what's issue with that one?"

"How could you even ask that? It's horrid enough that I'm staying with people who are responsible for my brother's death -"

"Not directly, though."

" - And now you want me stay in the room of a murderer, a woman who was so insane she killed her own niece? A woman who almost killed ME."

"I'd forgotten that used to be Aunt Bella's room. No matter -".

"Forgot, did you? How convenient. You little rascal, you inexcusable..." Ginny trailed off as she noticed Narcissa standing before them.

She lowered her wand, and shoved it into the pockets of her dress, waiting for the lady to speak.

"It's time for dinner. I expect you both will be joining us for that?"

"Certainly, mother," said Draco graciously.

She nodded curtly and made her way down the spiral staircase once again.

"Let's go have dinner, shall we?"

"Oh, of course, just another way to make my day perfect. Dinner with the Malfoy's," replied Ginny bitingly.

Draco smirked, and led her down the stairs, careful to maintain a distance. He'd been victim to too many of her curses, and was rather afraid of them, not that he'd ever admit it.

Draco could feel the tension in the air, and he was sure Ginny could feel it too as they made their way into the dining room. The large rosewood table was set with all the finest goblin wrought silver dinnerware. To make Ginny even more uncomfortable, Draco thought. Though he never wanted to live in that shoebox they called a home, he had always been jealous of the homely atmosphere the Wesley's brought with them. The casualness and comfort of their style of living had always enticed him in the strangest of ways, though he would never admit it in a thousand years. He found himself wishing that his parents would be slightly more welcoming, not because he wanted to impress Ginny, but to make sure she would stay her whole week. He was about to open his mouth, when his father said, "How much is he paying you?" looking directly at the red headed beauty.

Ginny looked at the older man who had addressed her, not quite comprehending his question.

"Lucius," admonished Narcissa.

Draco felt a wave of affection for his mother, and a surge of hatred for his father, which he realised, he was becoming quite used to now.

Despite Narcissa's admonition, Lucius didn't waver, his gaze stayed on Ginny Weasley.

"How much did he pay you to come here?"

"Lucius, that's enough," growled Narcissa.

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy," replied Ginny not sounding sorry at all. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"Well, let me make it clear to you. There is now way my son, a Malfoy, would ever fall for a dirty cheap stake Weasley."

Ginny felt her face flush with anger, and her temper rose, but her voice remained steady, "Well then, I suppose you'll have a hard time explaining to all your guests at the ball tonight; how a Malfoy fell for a Weasley."

When Lucius was caught off guard, he made a rather strange sound with his mouth, somewhat like a fish, and Ginny smirked triumphantly.

"Well, though this was turning out to be an absolutely lovely dinner, I'm really not that hungry. I think I'll go outside for a bit," said Ginny, walking off without a second glance at the Malfoy's.

Draco soon got up to follow, as he figured a boyfriend would do exactly so.

"That was absolutely disgusting behaviour," said Narcissa harshly.

"Don't tell me you're okay with a Weasley in the house."

"That is not the point. What you did was unacceptable, and you better apologise to Draco at once."

* * *

Ginny was pacing up and down the long courtyard outside the manor, when Draco came running towards her.

"Go away," she yelled.

"Look, I know my father crossed the line but -"

"Yes, he did. But why are you apologising? That's exactly what you do all the time, too."

"Technically, I didn't apologise."

"Just leave," roared Ginny.

"I -" started Draco, but stopped himself because he knew Ginny wouldn't care to hear what he had to say.

"Remember 1000 galleons. Ronniekins wedding. But only if you complete it," he said instead.

Ginny huffed loudly, and ran her fingers through her hair, before sighing, "When's the ball?"

"It starts at six. But you'll need a thing to wear, and the other things," said Draco making weird movements with his hands in a way that almost made Ginny laugh. No matter where you went, guys were the same, they never knew the names of any sort of accessory or a simple piece of clothing.

"I'll see you in your room at five," she replied formally, but could hear the grin in her own voice.

"Don't be late," he warned before walking off towards the house.

Ginny watched his retreating figure, and caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy glaring at her from the window of the first floor.

She sighed again. 'It was going to be one long week.' She didn't break her stare with Lucius. Instead, an idea hit her. If she was going to live here for one week, she might as well make it worthwhile. And she would do that starting right that moment. She grinned widely at Lucius and gave him a dramatic wave. The shock on his face, was rather priceless, and almost made up for her grumbling stomach. Thank god for George's endless supply of chocolates. She had managed to stuff some into her bag before leaving. With one final look at the garden, the only warm place of the house, she made her way towards the Manor.

* * *

 **A/N** : Please don't hate me! *uses most pleading voice* I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever, and that is absolutely unacceptable and I'm really sorry, I really really am. I've been so busy, school started, and it's crazy hectic, there's literally no time to breathe. But I came up with this chapter finally, and I really hope you guys like it, so please tell me what you think. I love constructive criticism. Also, make sure to tell me which story you want updated next, because I will update them. Haven't abandoned anything. Again, I'm sorry, and I love all of you for reading my stories so far, so do continue reading them. Thank you for all your amazing reviews and follows and favourites. They mean the world to me. (:

~ MoonylilyPadfootProngs


	4. Perspective

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing's changed, still don't own HP. Utterly disappointing.**

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair out, making little impatient noises every time the brush got stuck in it, that Ron found endearing, and often teased her about. He sat by the window, watching her struggle, and laughing a little every time she groaned. She scowled and threw the hairbrush at him, which to her surprise he caught, without any effort. There was a rapt knock on the door, and a tall messy haired boy walked in, his shirt tucked loosely into his pants, and sat down beside Ron.

"Harry, if you're here to ask about Ginny again, I'm not going to –"

"Well, I wasn't," interjected Harry. "I wanted to ask you about…uh…," he looked around frantically for some topic of discussion, and his eyes caught onto the word Imperial Ball that was plastered across the first page of some newspaper lying across the floor. "….the Imperial Ball," he finished lamely.

Ron raised his eyebrow sceptically, but didn't comment. Whenever things came to Ginny, after a rather horrible spat they had had nearly a year ago, Ron decided to let Hermione do the talking.

Hermione wasn't fooled by Harry's attempt at diverting her attention from what his original intention was, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. Instead, she simply replied off handedly, "It's this big party kind of thing that the Malfoy's have every year. Or at least they used to. They haven't had it in a few years now, so this time it's supposed to be grander than normal."

"That git," spat Ron. "Why does he need a ball? What has he ever done? Who are they going to invite anyway? All of their supposed friends are either dead or in jail," he continued with no sympathy in his tone.

"Ron, the war was two years ago. You can't expect them to stop living their life."

"Why is it such a big deal anyway?" asked Harry, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I'm not sure, but supposedly it's extremely grand. The Malfoy's spend thousands of galleons on it. In fact, they order bands to come and play, and the food is excellent. I remember reading once that each guest got an ice sculpture of themselves as a thank you-for-coming gift."

"What's the point of that?" asked Ron.

"Well, obviously it was magical, so it would never melt. If you think about it, it's rather lovely."

Ron waved his hand dismissively, and Harry didn't seem to take in any of that information anyway.

"Hermione, could we go?" asked Harry suddenly.

"What?" asked Ron, clearly shocked.

"Could we go for the ball?" Harry repeated.

"Why would you want to go?" asked Hermione, confusion evident in her voice.

"I wanna see what the big fuss is about."

"Surely you've been to better balls, with the Ministry inviting you as the chief guest every other day. The only difference is that it'll be only the pureblood society; fun. What's the real reason?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, and then said calmly, "Oh alright, it's been a while since we've seen dear Draco, and I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees us there."

Ron grinned sheepishly, "That would be fun."

"Merlin, you both are just so immature."

"Oh, come on, Hermione, we haven't had any adventure in ages, the last thing did was defeat Voldemort," said Harry, grinning.

"Don't you make light of that. Everything isn't a game. That was a war, and not some silly video game you can joke about."

"Well, 'Mione, what do you expect? We were eleven when we started these crazy dangerous adventures, and tried to save the wizarding world, and now we're stuck washing dishes and rounding up some old Death Eaters who still cry about the Dark Lord like he was there mum or something. Let's do something exciting for once. It's not like it's dangerous, we're just sneaking into Malfoy Manor to give Draco a heart attack, that's all there is," reasoned Ron, using his best pleading tone.

"Oh alright, but if we get into trouble, you're explaining it to your Mum."

Ron smiled warmly and held her tightly, "That's my girl."

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds at six. Dress well," said Harry before disappearing with a small pop.

* * *

Ginny woke with a start, as she glanced at her watch that showed her that she was fifteen minutes late. She bundled up her hair and yanked into a knot, splashed some water on her face, pulled on a small coat over her thin shirt, and ran towards Draco's room.

"You're late," were his first words.

For a moment, she had considered apologizing, but his tone had annoyed her and instead she rolled her eyes. "I'm here now."

"Here's the key," said Draco as he tossed a set of brass keys towards her, and pointed upwards.

"Last floor, take a left after the stairs, the room on the far end is all yours. Choose what you like. The elf will do your hair, and uhhh…anything else you need, ask now."

Ginny glanced at his icy exterior once, and wondered internally what made him act like that. Some days he could be moderately nice, and almost polite, if he tried, but no matter what, his façade was always up. Unapproachable, untouchable, and unwelcoming, that's the aura all the Malfoy's gave off in the very first instant of meeting them. She fingered the keys for a moment before mumbling an 'okay', and walking out of the room briskly.

"Oh, and Weasley," said Draco softly.

She turned, "Yes?"

"Blue looks good on you," he mumbled with a slight trace of a smile, and closed the door almost immediately.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she walked away. She climbed the staircase slowly, not realizing that Lucius Malfoy was walking down that very staircase. When she caught a flash of his blonde hair in front of her, she looked up immediately and blurted as if on cue, "Mr, Malfoy! You look resplendent in those dressrobes, they really do suit you. Lovely choice." Lucius' eyes were cold and condescending, but he refrained from making any offensive comment as Narcissa emerged from her room. "Thank you," he muttered almost incoherently, before proceeding down the stairs, without a second glance at Ginny. Narcissa followed him, but she smiled at Ginny, an extremely well-practiced smile, that looked almost genuine but was most definitely not, so much so that Ginny wondered if she ever truly smiled even for her own family.

* * *

Ginny made her way to the designated room, and used the biggest brass key to open the lock. Funny, how a purely magical household, had a set of keys for one of their rooms. It was ironic, almost. She pushed the door back with a creak, and was immediately enveloped by a musty smell, that made her cringe. She used her wand to light a candle placed on a dresser inside the room. The room lit up surprisingly well, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light soon enough. Her eyes widened at the sight of the number of dresses stored in that room. There were large chests, cobweb ridden and dusty, sets of dresses, dress robes for men, a large dresser, full length mirrors, and photo frames scattered around the room. In contrast to the rest of the house, this room was highly disoraganised and hardly maintained. However, there was one part of the room that looked rather clean, and almost as though it had often been visited. She made her way there slowly, and pushed several dresses aside to reveal a hidden closet sort of arrangement. Curiosity got the better of her, and she tapped it lightly, and to her surprise, it sprang open, and let her into an entirely different world. Pictures of young girls by the swings, playing with each other's hairs, sitting in regal chairs by the fireplace, sitting adroitly in a garden were all pushed to one side. There were more pictures, too, as the girls got older, but it stopped abruptly at some age and after that there were no photographs at all. Ginny noticed that the girls were smiling, truly happy, and it took her a while to realize who the girls were. She picked up a small brochette made a blue jewels that was placed in the cupboard, and watched it sparkle. There were many other such small things, mementos and tokens from a past life, it seemed, and Ginny was more than intrigued, wanting to see a little more, when she heard the door open again, and a curt voice came out clearly.

"I thought you were here to choose a dress, not snoop," it said matter of factly.

"Ï…uhh…I wasn't snooping," Ginny managed. " I chose this one," she said pointing instinctively at a teal coloured dress. "I was trying to get it out."

Narcissa moved towards the dress and handed it to Ginny, without further comment. She didn't seem to notice the slightly ajar cupboard, and looked at Ginny expectantly.

Ginny looked at the dress she had picked out, and ran her fingers over the smooth material. It had an elegant cut, with a little frill near the bottom, to balance out the wide low cut neck. The teal looked simply radiant against her skin, and Ginny loved it. She noticed however, that the dress was too long to be Narcissa's and she blurted out before thinking, "Is this Teddy's grandmother's?"

Narcissa remained silent, neither acknowledging the question nor the mention of her sister.

Ginny was never one to be known for her tact, and usually ended up regretting saying what she did, moments after saying it. "If you hate her so much, why do you keep all of this? What's the point?"

Narcissa looked into Ginny's eyes, her cold blue eyes piercing Ginny's very soul. She spoke in a tone that made it clear that further discussion would not be permitted, "The ball starts at six. You must get ready. Don't be late."

Ginny took the rather obvious hint, and walked out of the room, with the dress in hand, and picked up a pair of high heels, that matched her dress, without taking attention away from it, and made her way back to her room. She couldn't help but notice that Narcissa didn't emerge from the room immediately, and wondered how many times Narcissa reminisced about her life before everything changed. For the first time, Ginny felt that perhaps there was a reason that the Malfoy's acted the way they did. The way they were brought up was so vastly different from her own, that she would never understand it, but maybe just maybe she would learn to accept it, with time.

Ginny dressed quickly, reaching the bottom of the stairs at the designated time, all dressed up and rather regal looking. She glanced sideways at Narcissa who showed no indication that she and Ginny had shared a connection just a few minutes prior to this. Lucius Malfoy stood in all his glory beside his wife, his chest slightly out, his long mane of hair combed neatly, with a proud smirk upon his well-defined features. Draco gently held her hand and squeezed it, almost reassuringly, and whispered in her ear, "Ready?" She nodded confidently. "Remember, a thousand galleons." Ginny tossed her hair backwards, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and smiled, a fake yet rather convincing smile, and whispered back, "Of course, darling."

Ginny braced herself for an evening of false smiles, forced laughter, humiliation, gossip, insults and unwanted surprises, as the first guest arrived. 

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's me, again! I'm so sorry I take so long to update, but the fact that you guys still read it, just shows how amazing you are, and much much love to all of you. So, how was this chapter? Yay or nay?Thoughts? Criticism? Leave a review, please, it really does make my day. Constructive criticism really helps, too. Any questions? PM me or leave it in a review, and I'll get back to you.


End file.
